Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch control device for controlling connection and disconnection of a clutch, to move a vehicle forward and rearward.
Description of Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-337490 discloses a technique for performing control to maintain vehicle speed within a constant range in a low-speed traveling mode, by connecting a forward clutch or a reverse clutch.
In a normal running state of a vehicle, a rider can sense torque easily, since driving torque (output torque), which is transmitted to a wheel from an engine through a clutch and a transmission, varies according to rotation of the engine.
Meanwhile, in a low-speed traveling mode, pressure of oil fed to the clutch is reduced, since the vehicle runs at low speed during its forward or reverse movement. As a result, it is difficult for the rider to feel variation in driving torque. This leads to a problem that the rider feels strange, since he/she is less likely to sense torque in the low-speed traveling mode even though the engine is rotating, as compared to the normal running state.